Life At Shikon High
by PhoenixCrow
Summary: Kagome's first day at senior year turns out to be a disaster in disguise, but what's she to do when she meets the 'coldest man alive'... that's right... melt him Edited summary
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING, NOT A THING NO CHARACTERS NOTHING... ALL CREDIT GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO GO A LITTLE EASY ON ME TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHETHER I SHOULD KEEP GOING.

Life at Shikon High

" Sweety do you have everything?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

" Yes mom." Kagome replied while putting her book bag on her back.

Currently she was in front of the school building, her mom was dropping her off in her black Forenza.  
Oh how she wish she didn't have to come to school  
today. I mean come on, school is a waste of time just going there to learn the same thing over and over.  
Well I just hope I don't get a class full of idiots.

Kagome began walking into the building as her mom drove off.  
She went to the commons( lunch room) and sat in a seat waiting for the bell to ring.

'Great! I came ealier than expected!' she thought to herself.

Seems everyone has their crew already. Kikyo and her bag of barbies.  
Bankotsu and his band of followers. 'Will I even fit in this school?'

~DING DING DING DING~

" Thank god!' Kagome got up and walked expeditiously to her home room.  
She stopped and looked at the lists posted on the wall.

' I'm in Mr Takahashi's class.'

She walked into the classroom door only to be stopped by the teacher's voice.

" Name please." he said looking down at his check list.

'At least I'm not the only one who doesn't want to be here.'

" Kagome Higurashi" she said waiting for his response.

" Your seat is in seat 7."

'No! Assigned Seats! Just great!'

She went to sit at her seat. As more students started to file in she just got more and more desperate for this day to be over.

Not only was Jakotsu one of Bankotsu's friends was in here but Kikyo and her whole crew was in here.

'Just kill me now' she thought.

When someone sat down next to her she turned only to see Kikyo Higume sitting next to her.

'Could this day get any worst.'

Right then and there Jakotsu Kateko sat behind her.

'Thankyou very much thankyou so very much.' she said sarcastically in her mind.

"Alright everyone look to your left, to your right, to the back and to the front... remember those heads and face because this is where you're sitting for  
the rest of the semster.''

' OH BROTHER!'


	2. Chapter 2

**I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**ON WITH STORY NOW**  
_

**~BRING BRING~**

Kagome's alarm clock went off waking her with a jolt. She smacked the thing off.

"Damn I keep forgetting to tell mom not to set the alarm."

It was currently 6:10.

" It's too early!"she screamed in anger.  
"Well since I' awake..." she got up and walked to the dresser and pulled out today's outfit: Under clothing, a lime green turtle neck, and some jeans. She walked into the bathroom setting her water for a morning shower.

**~TIME SKIP~**

She stood in the mirror brushing through her hair thinking about how this school year was going to be. 'Why the hell am I so unfortunate, I mean come on I've done nothing wrong as of latte and this is what I get.' She sighed and put on her bra and panties. She put some lotion on, then her clothes. She put her hair in a tight pony tail. Kagome also put on a touch of lip gloss, nothing too much.

She trudged down stairs, "I really don't feel like making any breakfast..." She looked in the fridge to see some milk and unmade food. ' Mooom!' she mentally complained. She sighed and pulled out the milk, looked in the cabinet for some cereal, and a bowl with a spoon. When she put it all together, she went into the living room to watch a little T.V.

It just so happens the news was playing.

_**"SO IT HAS COME TO OUR ATTENTION THAT, THE TAISHO FAMILY HAS JUST MOVED BACK TO OUR COUNTRY." said the news lady with her flashy smile on her clown face.**_

_**"HERE'S MAY WITH MORE INFORMATION ON THIS STORY."**_

_**"YES I'VE JUST FOUND OUT THAT THEY HAVE ARRIVED THIS MORNING... AND THEY BROUGHT THEIR SONS WITH THEM OF COURSE. SPEAKING OF THEIR SONS IT IS SAID THAT INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU ARE ATTENDING SHIKON HIGH. INUYAHSA A JUNIOR SESSHOUMARU A SENIOR. SO IF YOUR ATTENDING SCHOOL THERE YOU WILL BE HAVING TWO NEW STUDENTS ALREADY.**_  
_**THAT'S ALL WE HAVE ON THIS..."**_

"WHAT!" Kagome screamed clearly shocked from all this news. Not only were they the richest of the rich, but they were known to be arrogant bastards Dammit!  
'Just please don't have either one of them in my class' she thought. She looked at the time:

7:35

"What the hell where did that time go." she got up threw her bowl in the sink, put on her black boots, grabbed her book bag, and headed out the door to go catch the bus.

**~AT SCHOOL~**

Kagome went into the building and rushed to class.  
Mr. Takahshi was in the classroom on his computer doing teacher work. On everyone's desk was a piece of paper, possibly the warm up.  
She quietly went to her seat and started to do her work.

After finishing she turned in her work and watched as people started to file in, it was 10 minutes before the bell rang.  
Jakotsu came in and sat down. there was no one around him so she was most likely going to be bothered with. Little did she know she was right.

"Hey." he poked her back with a pencil. She turned around. and raised her brow in question.

"Do you know how to do this." he said pointing to the worksheet.

Kagome turned fully around, "I kinda do."she said.

"Can you show me." he said rather than asked.

"Sure, First you..."

"Oh, thank you you can go back to what you were doing now." he said with a small smile.

She nodded and smiled back turning around 'My god was the guy stupid or what that was the most easiest worksheet in the world.'

'Well the guy practically ever did work any way. He was always oogling over guys... that's right guys. Even though, it was too bad he was darn cute.

**~DING DING DING DING~**

The final bell signaling for everyone to be in class went off. Kikyo came running into class wearing another skimpy outfit: short crop top, black mini skirt, and open toe silhouettes.

She sat in her seat and looked over the worksheet and decided to throw it away. Apparently it was a 'waste of time'.

MR. Takahashi walked to the front of the room. He seemed dare i say 'excited'. "Okay for any of you who watched T.V. this morning should all know what to expect, but for some of you who didn't I just have to say that we have a new student. He is on his way down here.

**~KNOCK KNOCK~**

Mr. Takahashi went and answered it and in came... Sesshomaru.

"Welcome to our class Mr. Taisho. You can sit anywhere you want."  
'Way to kiss ass .'

He sat across from me. 'What's up with me and bad people sitting around me?'

"Wow he's just gorgeous."  
"What can I do to get a piece of that?"  
All the girls were whispering and giggling.

'Oh! Come! Fucking! On! It's Mr. Ice Stuck Up His Ass himself what the hell do they see in that?'

He turned to look at her. She froze and looked back, but gave him a awkward smile. He just stared,' IS there something on my face.' she thought.

Then he looked away.

'My Goodness! This is going to be a long ass year!'

* * *

**STAY TUNED! :D**

**PHOENIX CROW**


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! :D ON WITH THE STORY.

* * *

"Hello." Kagome said with an awkward look on her face.

Currently she was showing Sesshomaru to every class.

Why? Well that's simply because...

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

_"Kagome." came the dull voice of Mr. Takahashi._

_She walked on over, "Yes sir?" she said raising her brow._

_"I need for you to direct Sesshomaru to all of his classes since you both have the same classes."he said not really looking at her._

_"O-Okay." she said._

_"Sesshomaru." Mr. Takahashi 'yelled'._

_Sesshomaru came over. "Hn."_

_"This is Kagome Higurashi and she is your guide today."_

_Sesshomaru looked over to her. She smiled. He looked away._

**~FLASH BACK OVER~**

"So are you ready to go to Science?" she asked trying to start a conversation.

He sighed,"Listen here, I'm here to get out of here, not to make 'friends'." he said quite annoyed.

An anger and Despair mark appeared over her head,'Why you asshole, bastard, fucktard...' the list went on.

She humphed and led him to the next class.

When he walked in he was immediately showered with attention.

"Sesshomaru I've heard so much about you, how about you sit right there?" she said pointing to the seat next to Kagome.

'They just won't keep you away from huh?' she thought quite annoyed.

"Okay class now do this work sheet and when time is up you will share what you wrote with your seat partner.

It was one of those dumb 'All About Me' sheets great it had questions like:

1. What's your birth date?  
2. What's your mom's name? Your dad's  
3. Do you have siblings" If so, what's their names?  
's you favorite color  
do you like to eat?

'I fucking hate questionnaires!' she thought.(She's not a happy character is she XD)

She started writing...

~BRING BRING~

"Times up!"she said clapping like this was an elementary school.

"Now share some things with your seat partner... And when I walk around, I better hear and see what I want to here and see, or that is a 0 in classwork." she said the last part somewhat evilly.

'Is this lady bipolar?'she thought then she turned to Sesshomaru.

"Well... I'll go first. I was born in May 13, 1996. My mom's name is Aoi Higurashi, My dad's name is Ren Higurashi, I have one brother his name is Souta. My favorite color is green and blue, I like to eat ice cream .."she did three more before she stopped. "So anything you have to say about yourself?"

He sighed and grabbed his paper," My birth date is December 16. My mom's name is Aoiki, my dad Touga. I have a brother you don't know him well too bad, my favorite color, well figure it out, what i like to eat, doesn't really matter..." Kagome's eyes twitched in disbelief. This guy really keeps to himself!

"Okay class now that we are finish pass your papers to the front." Everyone did what was told.

~LUNCH TIME~

Kagome sighed. She was standing in line waiting to get her lunch and hoping to not run into some dumb person right now or it'll ruin her appetite.  
When it was her turn she grabbed the cheap pizza and a mini carton of chocolate milk.

She paid for her lunch and started looking for a place to sit, when she saw someone waving to her. She saw it was Jakotsu. She really didn't want to go but curiosity got the better of her. She walked over.

"You wanna sit with us?" he asked.

"Um sure."she sat down next to him and looked around the table all eyes were on her. Okay personally she thought they were all weird especially Mukotsu he looked at her in a strange way.

"Thank you for earlier I'm really bad at math ya know." Jakotsu said smiling.  
"Y-Yeah." It was weird being the only one talking when people are staring at you. They must be staring because, I'm a girl and Jakotsu is obsessed with  
boys.

Bankotsu was the first one to speak up, "Well Well what do we have here." he said smirking his famous smirk.

"Oh! I forgot this is the girl who helped me solve that difficult math problem. I think her name was Kagome."

"You didn't say she was cute."said Mukotsu.

Kagome blushed and smiled.

"Don't even think about it you dog."Jakotsu said hugging her and sticking his tounge out at Mukotsu.

"So Kagome wanna be friends."Jakotsu asked suddenly.

Kagome stiffened, "Um..."

Jakotsu gave her his best puppy dog face, "Please!"

"Um... S-Sure." Kagome said shrugging.

"Yay!"he yelled catching almost everyone in the cafeteria's attention He hugged her tightly. Everyone who saw was shocked nevertheless. I mean it was rare for him to even look at a girl without shuddering in disgust but he was hugging one with a full out smile.

'Hey at least I made my first friend so far, but why does he have to be friends with a bunch of notorious gang bangers!'

* * *

**THANKYOU FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO ENJOY MY STORY THERE IS MORE TO COME AND SORRY IF THE CHAPTERS AREN'T LONG ENOUGH I TRY**

**SO... STAY TUNED :D**

**PHOENIXCROW OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS**

**ON WITH THE SHOW :D**

* * *

"Damn his so persistent!" she said peeking out through the bushes.

She is currently hiding in the bushes away from Jakotsu. He was trying to get her to go shopping with her but she just wasn't in the mood.

"KAGOME! KAGOME!" yelled Jakotsu, he was getting really upset and went back into the building looking for her or possibly someone who knew where she was.

Kagome started to sigh of relief but then she heard someone clear they're throat. she slowly turned around expecting Jakotsu or one of his friends, but instead she saw... Sesshomaru.

She smiled weakly at him. He had a raised brow and a... smirk?

"What's this?" he asked.

"Well you see Jakostsu wants me to go shopping and I don't relly want to go so I- I'm..."

"Hiding."he finished for her.

"I-I guess you could say that."she said sheepishly.

Just then came a loud, "Kagome! Where are you?"

She looked up at Sesshomaru with eyes saying, 'Please don't say anything.'

But then he smirked, and he kicked her out of the bushes.

She turned around," You assh-"

"KAGOME! There you are, where have you been you worried me I thought you got kidnapped!" he hugged her with animated tears rolling down his face.

Kagome sighed and patted his head,"Yeah Yeah."

He got up, "Soo let's go shopping now, I'll go warm up the car."he ran off.

Kagome turned around expecting to chew Sesshomaru out, but he was gone.

'That damn devi, l he's going to be the end of me.', then she had a thought of a giant Sesshomaru laughing evily and she was crying animated tears while he whipped her with a whip.

She shook her head and went to find Jakotsu.

**~AT MALL~**

"Oh My that looks good Kags-Chan!" Jakotsu said.

"Thanks Jak." she was wearing a black tight short sleeved shirt that showed her belly button, some tights, and black flat boots. The started getting on nicknamed bases when Jakotsu said he would like it better if she called him Jak and he started calling her Kags, shortly afterward.

He bought her like 50 outfits already and the one she was wearing is being added as we speak. Since he is 'rich' he buys anything that he sees fit.

"Let's go Kags I'm hungry."he dragged her to the food court. They ordered some food from the little Panda Express and began to eat.

"So what do you think about Inuyasha!" Jakotsu asked.

Kagome almost chocked on her food," Inuyasha, well he's alright I guess."

"His ears are the cutest if I could I would tie him up and..."

Kagome stared at him dumb founded as he told her the exotic things he'd do. 'How is that even possible!' she thought.

"So Kagome has anyone perked your interest?" he asked getting all in her face.

"No not really."she said trying to shrug it off.

"Oh really, what about that Sesshomaru fellow, he's not really my type, but you guys seem good together."

Kagome shook her head,"That guys he's a total bastard, and apparently he only come to school to get out of there not to make 'friends'." she said getting a little angry.

"Well have you ever thought about dating anyone?"

"No, I haven't found the 'one'. she said puting fingers up around one.

"I'm going to try and hook you up with someone!" Jakotsu said with a little fire in his eyes.

'Oh no!' she thought.

**~AT HOME~**

"Sis, can you help me with my home work?"

"Sure, what is it?" she said scooting over on her bed to make room for him.

"Well this is what you do..."she shwed him what to do.

"Okay thanks sis youre the best!"he left.

Kagome started to get up from her bed when her phone started ringing. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kagome." said a voice she didn't really know but it sounded familiar.

"Hello, may I ask who is speaking?"

"Bankotsu."

"Oh... Well do you need something?"

"Not really, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime."

"Um... I don't know..."

"Comeon just once."

"Um... I - I guess I can make time for you. What day?"

"How about on Saturday?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Okay, dress nice."

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"B-Bye"

They hung up.

'Okay I just got asked out by Bankotsu. He's sexy and all, but he's in a gang, not only that but he's the leader!'

**~NEXT DAY~**

"Kagome how ya doin'?" asked Jakotsu.

"I'm good, I just got a phone call last night."she said looking at him suspiciously.

"Really who called?"

"Bankotsu, he asked me out on a date for Saturday."

"Really! That's great! I'm happy for you!"

"Ahuh... You know I just thought, but how do you think he got my number, because I don't remeber giving it to him."

Jakotsu started looking everywhee but where she was, "How strange." he said.

"Jakotsu! I know you gave it to him."

"Are-Are you mad?"heasked shying away.

Kagome sat here for a second, then she sighed and smiled, "No, but don't do it again."

He smiled,"Okay."

'He's so crazy, now what to do for this date on Saturday. What did I do to deserve this?'

* * *

**HELLO TO THOSE OF YOU READING MY STORY...**

**I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY**

**STAY TUNED ;D**

**PHOENIXCROW**


	5. Chapter 5

**DON'T OWN NOTHING STILL...**

**ON WITH THE SHOW :D**

* * *

"Hey are you ready?" Jakotsu asked.

"Yeah." Kagome responded.

"You look nice, Ban's not gonna know what hit 'im."Jakotsu said winking.

She was wearing tight red tanktop, tight black leather pants, black heel boots, she had on black eye shadow with red lipstick, he hair was left down. "Yeah thankyou for picking the outfit I didn't know what to wear." 'Though I really didn't care.' she thought, but smiling at Jakotsu.

"Come on let's go Kags."Jakotsu said pulling her down stairs.

"Yeah yeah Jak calm down."

They made it to the car, and drove to the place where they were meeting Bankotsu.

**~AT THE CLUB~**

Kagome and Jakotsu walked into the club.

"Holdon Kags let me go get us some drinks you go meet up with Bankotsu." Kagome nodded.

She looked everywhere, then she spotted his braid, she walked over and tapped on his shoulder.

He turned around, "Hmm, oh hello I'm waiting for someone." he turned around.

She silently laughed and tapped on his shoulder again,"Listen woman like I said, I'm waitin on someone so... wait is that you Kagome... Wow you look great!" he said grinning a boyish grin.

"Yeah it's me."she said smiling back.

"Where's Jak?"he asked.

"He went to get some drinks."

"Oh, Well let's go over there so he can see us."

"M'Kay" Kagome followed after him.

They sat at a table. When they saw Jakotsu wandering around Bankotsu waved him over, "Aye Jak we're over here!"

Jakotsu rushed over. "Hey so how's everyone goin'?"

"Good I guess." Bankotsu said.

"I'm fine." Kagome said.

"You sure are." Bankotsu said smirking.

A small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"So baby girl, do you wanna dance?" Bankotsu asked.

"Um... Sure."

They went out on to the dance floor and they started dancing, "Bankotsu how'd you find this club?"

"Oh this I bought it for my gang and I to hang out."

'No way!' "Cool." she said smiling.

Then the music started getting sensual. So Bankostu pulled Kagome's back to his chest. He put his hands onher hips and moved them with his. Kagome wrapped her her arms around his neck.

'This guy sure knows how to make a girl's knees buckle.'

Then he started to grind into her backside. A small moan escaped her mouth. Then he brought her in for a peck on the lips.

When the song ended they went back to they're table with two more people there. She knew they're were Mukotsu and Renkotsu.

"Hey guys when did you decide to drop by?" Bankotsu said dapping his friends.

"Hey Kags, I saw what you and Ban did out there, you go girl." he whispered winking at her.

Kagome blsuhed and took a sip of her drink.

Bankotsu sat next to her and grabbed her hand, "So baby girl, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" he said in a low voice, so the others wouldn't hear.

"I- I don't know."she said flustring up

"Come on, I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"I'll th-think about it." she said averting her eyes away from him.

He sighed,"Okay." he smiled at her, "Whenever you're ready."

She nodded and they went back to everyone around them.

**~AFTER THE DATE AT HOME~**

"Goodness I'm tired," she said.

She took off her boots and went up stairs.

"Kagome baby." called her mom.

"Yes ma'am."Kagome said turning around.

"How's school doing for you?" she said sitting down.

"It's pretty good, why?"

"No reason I was just worried about you."

"Oh, well I'm fine."

Her mom smiled a her and hugged her. Kagome also smiled and hugged her back.

**~NEXT DAY~**

Kagome sighed. She didn't have much sleep last night. I mean come on how would you act if a sexy gang leader asked you out? She still hasn't told Jak yet.

It was second period so she was sitting next to Sesshomaru. She looked over at him. He was doing the worksheet the teacher gave out.

"Is there something on my face?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her in the corner of his eye.

"Um.. No No. Sorry I was lost in thought." she turned back to her work.

**~Sesshomaru POV~**(Finally!)

I just stared at her even after she turned back around. I mean she was just beautiful. And her sent it's nice.

I can't believe I Sesshomaru fell in love with a little woman so quickly. `Sigh` I should be ashamed...

I saw her stare off in space again._ 'Something seems to be bothering our little Vixen. Go and comfort her after class.'_

'No! Now go away.'

The voice chuckled,_' You should watch her cause she can be taken any give moment.'_

'Shut up. I'm fine without.'

_'What ever you say.'_

'Argh!'

**~END SESSHOMARU POV~**

"Hmm..." Kagome swore she heard a growl.

'Oh well must've been my imagination.'

* * *

**WELL THERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER WITH MORE TO COME SO:**

**STAY... TUNED ;D**

**PHOENIXCROW**


	6. Chapter 6

**DON'T OWN NOTHING NOR THE PIC I UPLOADED AS HTE COVER**

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

* * *

"Hey Kagome I heard about what Ban asked you yesterday." Jakotsu said.

Kagome smiled nervously," Yeah."

"Come on girl that's your oppirtunity to have a highschool sweetheart, don't pass it up." Jakotsu said as a matter of a factly. "I think he really likes you 'cause he was talking about you all night over the phone."

Kagome smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah." Jakotsu said smiling.

They were at Kagome's house.

"So do you wnat to do something today Kags?"

"Sure." She said shrugging.

"Ooooo I know lets play dress up."

"Okay."

Jakotsu ran into Kagome's closet searching for clothes.

"Here put this on and I'll take you to my house so we can hangout.

She out on a green dress that went just above her knees and some green wedges. Her make up was clear lip gloss and dark green eye shadow. Her hair was put into a high pony tail.

Jakotsu smiled happily at her,"You are so beauiful." he said hugging her.

"How about we go to Ban's house?" he said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Um.."

"Yeah let's go!" he pulled her to his car and drove over to Bankotsu's

**~AT BANKOTSU'S HOUSE~**

**~DING DONG~**

Jakotsu rang Bankotsu's door.

'Wow this guy has a nice house.' Kagome thought. It was a white two story house, the front yard had a beautiful garden, there was a waterfall, and there were various statues of some things she couldn't quite name.

Her thoughts were interupted by the sound of the door unlocking, she hid behind Jakotsu.

"Hey Jak what brings you here?" Bankotsu said yawning.

"Me and Kagome came for a visit." Jakotsu said.

"Kagome?" he said confused, he looked behind Jakotsu and saw her. She came out from behind Jakotsu and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Oh. Hey Kagome, you guys come on in.

She looked at him as they followed him in, his hair was down and he had on a black wife beater shirt, and baggy pants.

They went up to his room. It was just a typical teenage room: Black and red covers, a desk, a couch, a tv, and some game systems.

"Hey Ban can you wathc Kagome while I go get us some drinks and snacks?"

'Watch me what am I his bad neice?'

"Uh... Sure."

He ran out the room.

Kagome took a seat on the couch.

"So Kagome, if you want you can play one of my game systems, but be warned, I don't have any girly games or anything like that."

She huffed,'Do I look like a girly girl.'

"Ahah, well sorry to disappoint you but I'm no girly girl, so show me what you got."

Bankotsu raised a brow and smiled at her,"I see." he went to get his games.

He had games from football to fighting games.

She picked a fighting game.

Mortal Kombat

He picked up two controlers and handed one to her.

They began to play.

**~WITH JAKOTSU~**

He was outside of Bankotsu's door drinks in hand.

'Damn they're getting no where!'

He sighed, 'Well I'll just have to give them a little push. He walked in...

**~NORMAL POV~**

"Hey guys what's going on?" Jakotsu asked gaining they're attention, but not eyes.

"We're playing a little Mortal Combat." said Bankotsu.

"M'Kay. Whose winning?"

"I am." Kagome said.

'Just great, that's going to make him wanna play even more!'

When the game was over, Jakotsu decided to barge in before they played another round.

"Hey let's play strip truth or dare."

They turned around, Bankotsu was first to speak.

Bankotsu shrugged," I'm fine with it."

Jakotsu looked over to Kagome,"How about you?"

"Sure." she shrugged also. 'What did I get myself into, Damn my slef for trying to be cool

"Okay I go first, Kagome truth or dare.?"

Kagome thought for a moment,"Truth."

Jakotsu frowned, "You're no fun."

Kagome laughed sheepishly.

"Is it true you are a virgin?"Jakotsu asked.

Kagome blushed," Yes."

"No way!" Jakotsu and Bankotsu said at the same time.

"Okay let's move on, Bankotsu truth or dare?" Kagome asked.

"Dare."

Kagome smiled," Grab Jakotsu's butt."

Bakotsu eyes widened, "But I'm not..."

"Ah Ah Ah! A Dare is a Dare, unless of course you want to strip."

Bankotsu sighed, "I'd rather strip," Bankotu said.

"Take off your shirt then."

He sighed and did as told.

Kagome'sbreath caught in her throat when she saw his chest,'Wow it's so nice.' she blushed at her thought.

"So Jak truth or dare?" Bankotsu asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to try and seduce the house cleaner."

Jakotsu's mouth formed the perfect 'o'.

"No way." he said crossing his arm and looking away.

"Then take off your shirt."

"Fine." Jakotsu took off his shirt.

Kagome blushed an even darker shade of red,'Why do they have to strip, now I'm starting to think they're teasing me!'

"Bankotsu truth or dare?" Jakotsu asked.

"Dare."

"Well... I dare you to kiss Kagome on the lips." he said smirking devilish at Kagome.

Bankotsu shrugged,"Okay." he crawled over to Kagome.

'What?! He has no problem with that?! Well it's just a kiss.'

Bankotsu pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. He pulled away and smirked at her, 'It only lasted 5 seconds, but it was a nice kiss.'

"Truth or Dare Kagome?" Bankotsu asked.

"D-Dare."

"Okay I dare you to shake your ass."

Jakotsu laughed a little.

'What? I mean should I do it, I all have is a dress and my undergarments.'

"I - I pass."

Bankotsu smirked,"Remove your bra then."

Kagome's eyes widened, 'And after I thought this guy might like me!'

She slowly took off her bra, it was a red lace bra with a bow in the front.

"Hmm I like that color on you." Bankotsu said licking his lips.

"Truth or Dare Jakotsu." Kagome asked.

"Truth."

'I thought I was no fun...'

"Have you ever flashed to someone?"

Jakotsu sat in thought for a second, "Yes, one time when I saw some cute pizza guy."

Kagome and Bankotsu's sweat dropped when he said

"Kagome... Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Let Bankotsu spank, squeez, and pinch your butt." Jakotsu said.

'What's up with them and my ass?'

Bankotsu stood up and opened his arms with a smirk on his face. Kagome stood up and walked over, she went into his open arms.

He slid his hands down her sides and grabbed her but firmly and gave it a squeez.

"Mmm"she let out quietly.

He removed his hands and he brought them back with a smack and he pinched it.

"Ah!" she said aloud.

"_Do you like tha_t?" Bankotsu whispered into her ear.

Kagome leaned against him while he started to massage her butt.

Bankotsu started to lick the shell of her ear.

"Mmm."

"_Babygirl, you like that_?"

He spanked it again. Then he brought her in for kiss filled with passion.

Kagome moaned giving his tounge entrance to her mouth. He licked everywhere tasting the inside of her mouth, she was trying to keep up with him.

Jakotsu took that chance to slip out of the room, to give them privacy.

While they we're kissing lots of thoughts were going through Kagome, 'This feels great, but I don't want to go too far, so maybe I should...'

Bankotsu pulled away and kissed her down her neck.

"Ban - Bankotsu... I-I'm not... r - ready."

He continued to kiss down her neck.

'I thought you said you wouldn't do anything I didn't want you too!'

* * *

**Thankyou for reading I'll be updatinng soon**

**Stay tuned**

**Phoenix Crow**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN NOTHING :D**

**ON WITH DE SHOW ;D**

* * *

"B-Bankotsu!" she moaned out almost desperately, tears starting to run down her face.

"Hm? he hummed.

"S-stop please."

He pulled away, and when he saw her face he frowned, he pulled her into a hug, she quietly sobbed, "I'm sorry baby girl I won't do it again."

Kagome sniffed and wiped her tears away, "It's okay." she smiled a little.

"Hold on I'll be right back okay." he ran out of the room.

'He probably thinks I'm such a loser for crying like that.'

He came back with a tub of cookies and cream ice cream.

"Here ya go babes." he handed her the ice cream and spoon.

Kagome smiled and accepted it gladly, "Thanks Ban." she opened the top and began to smack on some ice cream.

"Any particular show you like to watch?" he asked while picking up the remote control.

"Um... I like to watch ID (Investigation Discovery)."

"No way me too." he said with a boyish grin, then he said something about going to get something from the kitchen and left.

Kagome smiled,' He's so cute!'

As Kagome was watching ID she saw something red out the corer of her eye,'Oh my goodness I forgot I took off my bra!'

She bent down to get it, then Jakotsu walked in, "Hey Ka..." he got a revolted look on his face.

"No it's not what it looks like, I'm just trying to put back on my bra," her dress was down over half of her body and her bra was in hand, so Jak got the wrong idea thinking she was trying to impress Bankotsu.

Jakotsu passed out from seeing a girls breasts so soon.

Kagome hurried up and put her clothes on, then she wennt to check on Jakotsu.

She shook him, "Jak wake up."

When he didn't react, she slapped his face. "Wakey wakey."

Jakotsu slowly opened his eyes. He backed away quickly, 'If he acts this way when he sees breasts, then how will he act if he sees...'

Bankotsu came back down the hallway and he looked at the two with a confused look. Kagome just shook her head he seemed to have gotten the message because he pried no further.

"So guys what were you planning on doing for the rest of the day?" Bankotsu asked.

"I don't know, I was doing whatever Jak was doing today." Kagome said shrugging.

They looked to Jak, he was in thought thinking about something to do, "Oooo let's go to the spa!"

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes,"I ... pass."

Kagome grinned a big grin,"I wanna go!"

"Yeah let's go Kags." They got up at the same time and left holding hands,"Bye Bankotsu!" They yelled at the same time.

Bankotsu shook his head, and then he thought about what just happened. He laughed a little, the he ran is hand through his hair," I must really like you baby girl..."

**~WITH JAK AND KAGOME~**

"Kagome!"Yelled a startled Jakotsu who was currently getting his feet soaked in some warm water.

"Hm..." Kagome replied back not really caring much for what was Jakotsu's problem.

"There's a woman about to touch my feet I thought they had... Hey! How come you get a man and I don't." he said getting quite upset.

'Maybe because he's not gay...' she shrugged in response to him. He humphed and let the woman do her job.

'Ahh! This feels great.' she thought as the man rubbed her feet.

**~AFTER THE SPA VISIT~**

Kagome was smiling at a sulking Jakotsu.

"Aw Jak don't take it to heart, I'm sure they didn't mean it."

"But that woman's hands we're all over me!" he yelled with animated tears in his eyes, he grabbed onto Kagome's waist and started saying something about a strange woman coming on to him trying to take his innocence.

"Jak calm do..."she stopped mid sentence when she saw a flash of silver. 'S-Sesshomaru?!' she thought, she turned to look and oh how right she was.  
There was the static demon who seemed to be in a hurry somewhere. She was curious so she pried Jakotsu's arms off from around her waist and chased after him leaving a crying and angry Jakotsu behind, for the public to see.

She caught up with him, "Sesshomaru? Where are you headed off to in such a hurry."

'Oh No I thought I smelt a familiar scent!'

_'What's the matter pup can't take a little visit from little mortal?'_ his inner demon chuckled.

'Shut it demon you've said enough!'

The demon just laughed.

"Where I'm going is somewhere you're not, so mind you I'll be going now." He sped up hoping for her to go away.

She ran back to his side,"Hey! I was just trying to start conversation!" she yelled getting annoyed that he was barely acknowledging her.

"He stopped suddenly arriving to his destination.

Kagome stared in awe at the place, It was a fancy apartment complex that was almost 50 stories high. She followed him inside. Though she knew it was stupid.

Sesshomaru hadn't noticed she was following him so he kept going he went to the 15th floor. he went all the way to the end of the hall before busting down the door.

"Mother what is all this nonsense I hear about a mate?!" Sesshomaru yelled sounding really angry.

"Ah! Son you finally decided to pay me a visit, after all these years too, my have you grown handsome, you look just like your father." she said smiling.

Sesshomaru's eye began to twitch," Mother I would very much like it if you'd quit dodging the question."

"Ah! Well you see I've been looking at a few girls that I think will fit your standards quite nicely."

"And I'll have to say I refuse."

"Oh Sesshomaru amuse me as of to why you must refuse once again, because if you don't have a good reason, then I'll just give the position to Inuyasha." she knew she did something so she smirked evilly.

Kagome was just an innocent by stander listnening on their conversation blindly playing with her necklace,' If I just leave now they're bound to notice me and might think I'm weird.' Watching two gorgeous people argue was pretty much a show so...

"The reason is because..." he looked around. 'Dammit why am I hesitating?!' Then he spotted a little Kagome. He pulled her to him, "Because I'm dating her."**(** _Sorry if he's a little OCC_**)**.

His mother raised her brow,"Ah I see. Well the only way I will believe it is if I see it."

Sesshomaru looked down to the little woman, and he brought her in for a rough kiss. It seemed almost dare she say... desperate? She closed her eyes tightly.

His mother gasped in shock,"I see you didn't just inherit only just your father's looks." Sesshomru pulled away from her leaving a panting Kagome.

"You two are dismissed, just perish from my sight at the moment."

Sesshomaru left pulling Kagome along. He slammed the door.

He looked down next to him and saw a flustered Kagome. "What?!"

She looked away quickly, "N- Nothing!"

'Oh. My. Fucking. Lords. Heaven. Sesshomaru Taisho bastard of all bastards, just kissed me. Not only that but in front of his mother! Oh my goodness!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story. So sorry if there isn't enough to satisfy your needs ( hides away in shame), but there is more to come along with more excitement. Sooooo...**

**STAY TUNED ;D**

**Phoenix Crow**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON"T OWN ANYTHING KK :D**

**ON WITH THE SHOW.**

* * *

Kagome was currentlly in home room struggling to keep her eyes open, she was thinking about Sesshomaru and the kiss. 'What am I worrying about, I've kissed before so why is this one having a big affect on me?'

Kagome was still lost in though she didn't notice anyone sitting down next to her until she heard a "Ahem."

Kagome turned her head to see Kikyo.

"You, your name is Kagome right?"

Kagome nodded slowly.

"Well Kagome, I heard about you and Bankotsu."

"O-Okay."

"Yeah, and then I heard someone saw you with Sesshomaru yesterday."

"Yeah..."

"What are you some two timer?"

'Was this bitch really serious?!' "No I just so happen to have run into Sesshomaru while I was with Jakotsu. Plus there is really nothing goinng on with me and Bankotsu, just friends is all."

"Oh really... So friends kiss?"

Kagome was getting really testy with this one. She balled her hands into a fist to keep from saying something that she will regret.

"Yeah." Kagome laughed akwardly,"Friends with Benefits."

"Oh I see."

Then Kikyo turned back around and said something about, 'Little whores who can't keep thier legs clothes.'

That's when Kagome snapped, she turned Kikyo around,"Excuse me did you just call me a whore?"

Kikyo grinned," Do you have a problem?" she said trying to scare her off.

"Um... Hm... I'm talking to you right now so um... yeah I have a problem. If you have a problem with me the you and your shitty breath can say it to my face!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh, says miss slut!"

"Really, if I recall, I'm not the one sucking dick for coke!" Kagome backfired.

"If you don't shut it you'll regret it!"

Kagome knew she should shutup but kept going,"You know what you damn bitch, I ain't turning around until we get this settled! You have your damn bull dog jaws flapping at me like I'm did something wrong, it was all you!"

Kikyo glared at Kagome, then she threw a weak punch, Kagome ducked her head to dodge it, barely getting out the way.

"Your slow ass can't even lay a punch!"

Finally Mr. Takahashi came to stop the two," If you girls have a problem with each other, I suggest you handle it else where preferably the principals office." He gave both of them a sticky note and they walked out of class. Kagome went the other way to the office wanting to get away from that deformed barbie.

'That bitch there and her damn gossipers.' Kagome was again loss in her thoughts, so she failed to notice she was about to run into someone, they didn't notice either.

**~THUD~**

Kagome hit her head against the wall, "Oww!"

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru. Whe she saw him she blushed and looked away.

'Dammit it's her!'

'Damn it's him!'

She muttered a quiet "Sorry." and ran to the office.

'So she does remember yesterday...'

**~IN THE OFFICE WITH KAGOME AND KIKYO~**

"So what happened here?" asked the principal.

Kikyo spoke up," This hussy here is causing a diruption in 's class.

Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief. "No This chick here was calling me names and then we got into a argument." she said pointing a thumb at Kikyo.

"Please calm down, now tell me who started it. Or you're both suspended."

Kagome acted fast,"She did!"

Kikyo's mouth opened in shock.

"I see Kagome you're dismissed and Kikyo you stay here."

Kagome sighed in relief,'Lucky me!' she scurried off to class.

* * *

**Hello sorry if it's too short I'll make it up well... i can try...**

**Hey are there any drawers out there if so message me please**

**Stay Tuned;D**

**PhoenixCrow ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**DONT OWN ANY THING SO...**

**ENJOY THE SHOW;D**

* * *

'This is making me frustrated!' thought an angry Sesshomaru, laying on his bed with his hands in his hair.

_'What's up pup?'_

'Leave me alone!'

_'Oh I see it's about our vixen. I don't see what the problem is she's just perfect.'_

Sesshomaru was having a little 'problem' and he couldn't keep his mind off of Kagome and her soft lips, and how he would enjoy it if she were to...

"ARGH!"Sesshomaru growled out loud.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hn..."

The door cracked open to reveal a beautiful woman, Izayoi,"Are you alright Sesshomaru, I was just passing by and then i heard a growl."

"Yes... I'm fine."

"Okay if you ever have a problem let me know." she left.

As he laid there staring at the ceiling he was getting bored and tired so he decided to go to sleep...

**~WITH KAGOME~**

"Oh my goodness I'm tired," she wailed out loud. "It's a perfectly good Saturday, and I'm tired as fuck."

She sighed, "Now what should I do today?"

Then it clicked,"Maybe I should visit my cousin!"

She got up and took a quick shower. Then she put on a pink baby tee, with khaki shorts, and some white tennis shoes. She left her hair down, and put on lipgloss.

She ran down stairs,"Mom! I'm going to go visit Aunt Sako!'

"Kay sweety, just be back by dinner time!"

"Kay!"

She walked down the street.

**~DING DONG~**

There was the sound of the door unlocking and the door opened reaveling a tall lean male with short black hair tied in a short tail.

"Miroku!" she hugged the man.

"Ah Kagome what brings you here?" he said hugging her back.

"I was bored, and I just wanted to see my favorite cousin ya know."

"Oh don't treat me so honorably. Come on in." he stepped aside letting her in.

"So Miroku how is school I never get to see you."

"Ah, it's just school, oh and I heard about that little verble argument between you and Kikyo."

"Oh that bitch, she can go suck a dirty as dick for all I care."

Miroku laughed, "Oh my little cousin you never cease to amaze me."

"So you still touching girls and whatnot?" Kagome asked crossing her arms.

Miroku laughed nervously and rubbed his head.

"You damn lecher you." she said punching his shoulder.

"Hey no need for violence... So what's going on with you and Bankotsu?"

"Oh him, ntohing much we just hangout."she said shrugging it off.. well trying to.

"Really from what I heard you have a nice round soft ass, how did he find that out I wonder..."

"What is that guy going around telling people, that's why people are going arond getting the wrong idea!"

"Anyways little cousin how's it feel to be in a class with Sesshomaru Taisho?"

Kagome's sweat dropped and she gulped, "Nothing diffrent..."

"Ah, I see so what happed?" he said rubbing his chin.

"No-Nothing happened!" she said flustering up.

"Oh really then why are getting so shy all of a sudden.?"

"I said it's nothin'"she said getting even more redder.

"Aww you're so cute Kagome are you embar-"

**~BAM~**

She punched him, "I said nothing was wrong."

"Gosh you're so violent."he said rubbing his cheek.

She humphed.

**~AT HOME AFTER VISIT WITH MIROKU~**

"I'm just so tired..." she fell asleep on the couch.

**~DREAM SEQUENCE~**

_"Kagome... Kagome..." said a faint soft like voice._

_"Hmm..." she opened her eyes to a white sceen and the shadow of a tiny figure._

_The voice spoke again,"Can you here me Kagome?" it sounded like a little boy._

_"Y-Yes..."_

_"Don't be alarmed... I'm nothing to be afraid of."_

_"Do I know you?" she asked sqinting at his form._

_He stepped out of the shadows to reveal a gorgeous little boy, he had long silver hair, pointy ears, a cresent moon on his forhead, gold eyes.'He's the spitting image of a certain someone I know...' but then there was something about the lips and nose that reminded her of, HER! He had those same little adorable lips and button nose that was just irresistable._

_"Kagome, I'm here to tell you something, if you have any questions ask me but only 2 questions... Now I have been told to tell you that, 'Watch your back, but don't look back, because there is a hell to befall you in the near future and you have to find 'him' to save you from this.'_

_"Him'?"she said confused._

_"Yes do you understand?"_

_"No not really..."she said confused._

_The little boy let out a beautiful laugh that made Kagome smile._

_"You'll figure it out soon enough."_

_"Okay Okay. Now for my 2 questions, Who are you and why do you feel so familiar?"_

_"Well who I am will be answered soon enough and why do I feel familiar well... you'll find that out too."_

_"What! You completely are diffrent, you answered me yet you didn't."_

_"Well times up, I have to go, well until next time." he said backing away his voice getting more fainter._

_"Wait atleast tell me your name!"_

_"It's..."he dissapeared before he could finish_

_"Wait I didn't here you..." she frowned a little 'Oh Well."_

**~END DREAM SEQUENCE~**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and yawned.

"What a weird dream..."

* * *

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING MY DEAR VIEWERS ^.~**

**SO I'M GOING TO WRITE MORE I JUST NEED AN IDEA OR TWO SO I CAN MAKE A CHAPTER FOR THE FANS...**

**STAY TUNED ;D**

**Phoenix Crow**


	10. Chapter 10

**DON'T OWN NOTHING ^.~**

**ENJOY THE SHOW ^.^**

* * *

**~THUNK~**

"Oww!" she moaned out loud, after hitting her head on the desk. She was so tired! That dream was on her mind all night. 'He was the spitting image of Sesshomaru and me, how weird...'

**~DING DING DING DING~**

The devil himself walked in. She sighed.

**~SESSHOMARU~**

He sat in his seat.

He had the same weird dream as Kagome, instead the little boy said,' You have to protect her only you.'

He scoffed, 'As if I'd protect someone, especially a human, they don't even deserve for me to even look at them.' he said looking at Kagome.

The inner demon cuckled,' Really pup then why are you staring at this little woman.'

Sesshomaru mentally glared at his inner beast.

**~WITH LITTLE KAGOME~**

"Class, I'm giving you a math project so I need for you guys to find a partner." Mr. Takahashi said writing something on the board.

'Partner? Who? I can't think of anyone not without Jak here.'

She looked around some people already had a partner and she was just still looking around.

She saw a group of girls heading over Sessshomaru's way and there was only Kikyo left. Not wanting to end up being her partner, she decided to act.

She looked over, "Sesshomaru please be my partner." she said with desperation in her eyes.

He glanced over to her,"Why should I."

"Because I thought we were friends?" she said shrugging.

He scoffed,"Whatever."

She metally cheered,'Yes!'

"Sesshomaru! Can I be your partner?" asked a girl with short hair.

"No I want to be his partner!"

"No I do!"

The girls went back and forth.

Kagome intterupted them,"Um Sorry ladies, but I'm his partner." she said nervously.

They all stopped and looked at her, "Oh is that true?" said a girl with dyed brown hair and clowny makeup.

"Yeah." she said nodding like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hm, Um Who are you?"

"That's Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome." the woman from before, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, does my name harm you in anyway?"

"Yeah you vile woman no better than the trash in the dumpster, I see you're trying to come on to Sesshomaru yet again, and give him what you got."

Kagome glared at her,"Well I don't know what the hell they've been telling you, but it's not true."

"Really, now I've heard so much from people how your ass is the most softest thing in the world. How would they know?"

"I don't know how they know, but I frankly don't give a damn so if you could just go away now we'd all be fine."

The girl smirked,"Well then I'll go Kahoeme." the girl and the others around her left.

Kagome scoffed,"Damn those bitches and their fake lives. Just you wait and see."

Sesshomaru was beyond angry, but had enough pride to not touch a woman in any wrong way.

_'Those wretched women should learn their places, they're no higher than the tissue we wipe our asses with.'_

Kagome clenched her fists, took a deep breath, and then she turned and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"So Sesshomaru, what do you want to do Geometry or Algebra?"

He could tell she was angry, he couldn't blame her, he was too. But it wasn't really about those bean bags insulting her, it was more that someone was touching her in places he felt only he could touch her in.

'Grrr... What am I thinking about?!'

"It doesn't matter." he said.

"Well Geometry it is." she went up to the board and crossed it out.

**~DING DING DING DING~**

The bell ring signalling the end of class.

Kagome gathered her stuff and left for her next class.

Sesshomaru closely behind.

**~AFTER SCHOOL TODAY~**

Kagome rushed to her room and took out her phone.

She texted Bankotsu:

**"Hello ^.^"**

_**"Hey baby girl ^."**_

**"Ya know Ive been hearing weird things lately."**

_**"Really wat?"**_

**"Oh idk that my butt is the softest thing in the world."**

_**"Wow it sure is." **_

**"Bankotsu, don't go around telling people stuff like that! ."**

_**"Sorry babes, i felt like braggin"**_

**"Well, I'm mad at u so dont expect me to talk to you for a while."**

_**"No baby don't do that"**_

**"Well you shouldnt have dont that, u have to do alot for me to forgive u."**

_**"I'll do anything."**_

**"Whatever. Bye!**

_**"Baby!"**_

She put her phone away and went to take a nice bath.

* * *

**Thankyou folks for reading sorry if Im taking to long to update, I'm trying to catch up. Love you guys, Stay Smooth ^.~**

**Oh and Tuned!**

**Phoenix Crow**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't Own Anything, But Enjoy The Show!**

**^.~**

**"Kagome, where are you going?" her mother asked.**

"A... friends house." Kagome replied putting her shoes on.

"Oh. Well, be back by 10:00 and don't do anything I wouldn't do."her mom said winking at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and left.

If you're wondering where she is headed, shes is going to... Sesshomaru's house.

**~Flashback~**

"Okay. Your project is due on Monday, follow everything on the rubric. Oh and I forgot to mention you have to have atleast 3 paragraghs for the written part, and you will give an oral on this too.

'It's Friday, that means I'll have to meet somewhere with Sesshomaru, over the weekend!'

She looked over at him,"Hey, Sesshomaru, where do you want to meet at over the weekend?"

He thought for a moment,"My house will suffice."

Kagome's sweat dropped,'His house!'

"Um... Okay. I'll give you my number and you text me your address." They both took out their phones, and traded information.

They just stood there in a killing silence.

...

"Um..." Kagome started.

**~DING DING DING DING~**

'Saved by the bell!'

**~End of Flashback~**

He actually ive surprisingly close to where she was, it was only 5 blocks from her.

When she arrived, she was shocked at how simple but beautiful it was: a two story brick house, with a lovely garden.

She rang the door bell.

A beautiful woman with black hair and brown eyes opened the door.

"Oh, hello."

Kagome smiled,"I'm Kagome Higurashi, a friend of Sesshomaru's, I'm here to do a project."

Her eyes widened slightly,"Really? Well come in."

"He isn't here right now. I think he said something about supplies. So now that clears up my confusion. Well while you wait for him to come back, you can get comfortable,on the couch, and watch a little T.V. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Um... Water is fine."

She left and came back with a bottle of water.

"Oh I forgot to say, my name is Izayoi Taisho, but you can call me Izayoi."

"Okay." Kagome smiled.

"Well, I'll go now." she smiled and left.

Kagome turned her attention back to the T.V.

...

She felt someone tap on her shoulder.

She turned around, and she immediately recognized him as, Inuyasha Taisho.

"Hey there, and you are?" he asked raising a brow.

"Well... I'm Kagome Higurashi, a friend of Sesshomaru's."

He nodded,"Really,are you sure?"

She nodded,"Yeah, I'm here for a project."

"Oh Okay"

'What a weird family.' she thought.

Then she heard their front door open. And Sesshomaru appeared.

"Hey Sesshomaru it seems one of your friends are here."

"Oh?" he said eyebrow raising.

Kagome smiled and waved.

"Are you ready to get to work Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah." he said turning the other way.

Kagome took that as a hint to follow him, and did.

They made it to his room, she sat in a chair, and so did he. He also took off his jacket.

"Okay I'll draw and do problems, then you can write the paper and do some problems."

He nodded, and they got to work.

**~After Working~**

"Okay Sesshomaru, I'll look at yours and you look at mine."

He put his hand out waiting for the paper.

She gave it to him and he gave her his paper.

They skimmed through it.

"Okay yours seems to be good, how about mine?" Kagome asked.

"Yours will do."

Just then Izayoi knocked on the door.

She opened it, "Kids dinner is ready, Kagome are you staying for dinner.

She looked at the time : 7:10

"Sure." she said getting up and following Izayoi.

Sesshomaru followed behind.

**~At the Dinner Table~**

Mr Taisho or Touga, was staring at Kagome, who was sitting next to Sesshomaru.

Then he smiled,"I didn't quite get your name..."

"Oh my name is Kagome."

"Oh okay."

Then he turned to his wife and Inuyasha and they began to converse.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru, who was eating in silence.

She was stuck in silence by Sesshomaru, while the others were just chatting it up.

'Oh great.'

She picked up the nearest drink and drank it.

It was wine.

Kagome got a light blush on her cheeks.

Sesshomaru smelled something he hasn't smelled in a long time... drunkness.

Kagome just started laughing otu loud... REALLY loud!

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so bored, Sesshomaru say something! Come on don't be shy say something." she said poking his side.

Sesshomaru looked at her, "Aren't I your fiancé? You said so to your mother not to long ago. So treat me right or I'll file a divorce." she said gettong angry.

Everyone gasped.

She got up and hugged him, "Oh honey don't be sad, I didn't mean it, now let me make you happy."

She kissed him full on the lips.

Izayoi passed out, and Inuyasha was recording it, and Touga face palmed himself.

"Are you happy?"

"What are you doing woman?" Sesshomaru said glaring at her.

"Oh don't be so angry, it's not like we haven't done it before."

"What?" Sesshomaru said angrily.

Kagome began to sing:

"99 1/2 won't do!"

"gotta have all of your love!"

"99 1/2 won't do!"

"a part of you just aint enough!"

She began dancing. Inuyasha busted out laughing.

Kagome gave him another kiss, and then she passed out.

"Oh my goodness, where did that come from?" Inuyasha said wiping tears away holding his stomach.

"Are you blind mutt? She was drunk." Sesshomaru said looking at her sleeping form.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading. There is more to come just for you my fans.**

**Stay Tuned ^.~**

**Phoeinx Crow**


	12. Chapter 12

**I still don't own anything, so on with the show ^.~**

* * *

Kagome awoke to the blinding light of the sun. She sat up, but then she grabbed her head, because she felt a throbbing pain in her head.

"Dammit, What happened?" she got up out of the bed.

She looked around, and realized she wasn't at home.

She started to panick,'Where am I?!' She started to think and concentrate, "This room is Sesshomaru's!"

'Oh, my goodness everything of last night is a little on the fuzzy side. Why am I still here!' she was ruffling through her hair when it occurred to her.

'Mom's going to kill me.' she bolted out of the door only to run into something hard, sending her flying to the ground.

"Ow..." 'What am I clumsy now of all times?!'

She looked up and saw Inuyasha.

"Oh you're awake, I'd leave if I were you, out the window, because if you go down stairs, there is a very pissed of Sesshomaru, and he has the intentions of killing." Inuyasha warned her walking down the hallway.

Kagome froze, 'But how am I suppose to get my phone and shoes?'

She got to the head of the stairs, and started to tiptoe, down the stairs, forgetting this was a house of demons, not only that but DOG demons, with a keen sense of smell.

She saw her phone on the end table in the living room. She was tiptoeing really fast when she felt something with her "sixth sense". She turned her head slowly, and saw a look of pure anger it sent shudders down her spine.

She backed up and grabbed her phone,"Now now Sesshomaru, no need to get angry. I'm sure, what I did wasn't that bad." She started to move slowly the other way.

"You!" he said getting closer, "You take on more step, it will be your last."

Kagome's sweat dropped, "Sesshomaru calm down, I'll do anything if you'd just calm down."

She reached behind her for her phone. "Now I'm sure we can work this out if we just sit down and -" When she grabbed her phone she bolted out the door.

Sesshomaru growled and chased after her.

"Come back here you bitch!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Kagome sreamed a little about fear of being caught, but adrenaline seemed to be on her side.

Kagome was almost at her house when...

**~Yonk~**

He yanked her to him. "You will answer to this Sesshomaru, now or I will have your tongue Now what were you thinking laying you hand upon my person?!" he said gritting his teeth.

"Watcha talkin' about." she said getting really offensive.

"You know what you did last night you wench, don't act dumb." he said narrowing his eyes.

'Oh God! I did do something!'

"I honestly, honestly don't remember, what I did, but I'm really sorry." she said with much hope in her voice.

Sesshomaru sighed, let her go, and stomped back home.

'Finally realized huh?' asked his inner beast with a sly smirk.

'Shut up!'

The beast chuckled.

**...**

"My lord, I thought he was going to kill me.' she ran home just in case he was going to change his mind.

When she got home, she rushed to her room.

'That man is scary.' she thought shuddering

She checked her phone to see several messages:

**Bankotsu - 3**

**Mom - 10**

**Unknown# - 1**

She checked the unknown one.

It was a video. It was sent around the time Sesshomaru was chasing her.

As she watched it, she realized who sent it.

She was blushing, and shaking with embarrassment.

"Oh! My! God!" she said aloud.

This was a clear footage of what happened last night.

'How am I going to face him tomorrow?'

"Kagome dear, are you home?" her mom asked, coming into the house.

"Yes!" Kagome yelled back.

She heard the jangling of the keys and fast footsteps, then her door burst open.

"Oh, thank god you're home." she rushed over to her daughter and hugged her.

Kagome hugged her back. "I'm sorry mom for worrying you."

"It's alright Kagome." her mom said.

"So tell me, whose this Bankotsu guy, that keeps calling the house?"

Kagome's eyes widened just slightly, "Really he called?"

"Yeah, is this your highschool sweetheart?"

Kagome blushed, "Mom, no."

Her mom giggle, "Do you like him?"

"He's alright." Kagome said crossing her arms

Her mom chuckled, "Okay, sweety, well I'll get started on lunch."

Kagome nodded and grabbed her phone.

She read Bankotsu's texts:

_**"Hey babes I miss you call me please ."**_

_**"Hey baby girl, call me!"**_

_**"Jak, is coming back on Monday."**_

Kagome smiled at his texts.

Why doesn't she just be with this guy, he's nice and cute. She sighed, it was just that something was stopping her from saying yes. Then her mind showed her a picture of Sesshomaru.

She shook her head, why am I thinking of him of all times?

When she thought about him, it brought back memories of that video, she blushed of embarrassment again. She kissed him again! Not once but twice!

She sighed and decided it was time for a long-awaited bath...

"Kagome lunch is ready!"

After lunch of course.

**...**

"Son?" called Touga.

"Yes, father?"

"That girl last night, who was she?" his father asked sitting down in a chair in Sesshomaru's room.

"Just a classmate." he replied trying to end the conversation knowing where it was going.

His father raised a brow,"Really?"

"Yes father. Anymore question?" Sesshomaru asked getting annoyed.

"No, son I'll go now." with that he left.

'Why is everyone on my back lately?!' he yelled in his mind frustrated.

_'Well, the girl basically called you her mate.'_

'No she didn't that was her drunk mind speaking.'

_'If you say so, but you know you were happy when she said that, after all you do-'_

'Say another word I'll kill you.'

The demon laughed_,'Oh, don't you wish.'_

'Dammit, this is frustrating!'

Kagome was sitting on her bed wrapped in a towel when her phone rang.

**"Hello?"**

**_"You finally answered._**_**"**_said an all too familiar voice.

**"Bankotsu? What do you want?" **she asked laying down on her bed.

_**"I wanted to hear your voice."**_

Kagome blushed and giggled,** "Well now you did."**

Bankotsu chuckled,_** "You know the winter prom is coming up."**_

Kagome thought for a moment,'Prom? What prom? Well that's what I get for not listening during morning announcements.'

**"Um... Yeah."**

_**"Do you want to go with me baby girl?" **_he asked much hope in his voice.

A flash of Sesshoamru appeared in her head.

She shook her head, and replied,**"Sure."**

She could almost see Bankotsu's little victory dance.

_**"Great, I'll text you later."**_

**"M'kay."**

_**"Bye babes."**_

**"Bye Ban."**

They hung up.

She needed something to get Sesshomaru of her mind, and a sexy man wasn't a bad option, especially if he wants you to be his girlfriend.

* * *

**Thankyou fellow readers for reading my story, I'm sorry I'm lagging on my updates but I've been so busy!**

**I'll be updating as fast as I can on all my stories you read. So...**

**Stay Tuned ^.~**

**PhoenixCrow**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello readers I know I'm a little late for this but I really want more reviews, though I know some of you just don't know what to say, but maybe a little 'update soon!' Will be alright.

Now on with the show peeps ^.~

* * *

Kagome was sitting in class reviewing her week end homework when the teacher called her name.

"Yes, Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome said looking his way.

"I need you to do me a favor." he said ushering her over.

Kagome stood up and walked over.

"There's a new student and I need someone to direct them down here after morining annoucements do you think you could do that?" he asked.

"Um... yes sir." she said. He handed her a slip.

Kagome went back to sit down. 'A new student before winter break? Great I hope they aren't a btich or bastard.' she thought shaking her head. Then the morning announcements came on.

"Hello and Good morning Shikon high! Today is schedual B day, and there will be a prep rally today."

"Students, we all know you've been waiting for this day and here it is, the Winter Prom, this Saturday!"

Everyone cheered.

'Saturday, it's only Wednsday. Boy I need to catch up.' Kagome thought.

"Okay students, there will be no outside guest at the prom. If you have a certain song you want played, that is not provokative, or inappropriote, then you will run it by the pricipal."

"Okay, and for today's luch we will be having: Nachos and Meatball sub, with tator tots or beans for sides, furit, and a carton milk."

"And that'll be all for today, Staff and Students have a great day today at the Shikon."\

"Oh! And don't forget the break next week!"

When the announcements were over, Kagome got up and went to the office.

On her way there she saw Sesshomaru, she eeped and went the other way.

When she went the other way she saw Miroku.

"Hey Miroku." Kagome said getting his attention.

"Ah, hello cousin dear. Get into another quarrel with Kikyo?" he asked.

Kagome sighed,"Fortunatley, no, there's some new student and Mr. Takahashi asked me to go and greet them."

"Oh, well I'm on my way to the office so I can use the bathroom."

Kagome nodded.

They arrived at the office.

"Hello, I'm here for Mr. Takahashi, about a new student..." Kagome said showing her pass.

"Oh, that's right, she is right there." she said pointing to a girl with her back turned.

The girl turned around, "This is Sango Taijya." said the office lady.

"Okay," Kagome said. The girl was pretty, she had her long brown hair and brown eyes.

Kagome walked over and put her hand out,"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you."

Sango accepted it,"Same here." she said smiling

"Well, I'll take you long with me to our homeroom teacher and math teacher." Kagome said turning toward the door.

Sango nodded her head and said,"Thankyou."

On their way to class Miroku caught up with them.

"Hey Kago...me." he said almost stopping mid sentence when he saw who was next to her.

She was beautiful! He thought. So he moved Kagome over to where he was and began to conversate with her. He smiled,"Hello there. What's your name?" Miroku asked holding his hand out.

She blushed, 'Oh, lord poor girl, she doesn't know what she's getting herself into.' Kagome thought shaking her head.

Miroku smiled at Sango. Then he did it.

~Smack!~

Sango blushed and yelled,"Pervert!" she crossed her arms and sped up.

Kagome closely behind. "Sorry Miroku, she wasn't interested." Kagome said smiling slyly at him.

Miroku sighed and went back to his class room.

When they arrived back into the class room, told Sango to sit in the seat next to Kagome.

"Okay, class as you know there is a dance on Saturday, so there probably won't be many people participating in class this week. Plus there is winter break next week, so people will be on vacation. But there will be  
homework over the break so be ready. Now for class today I want you guys to do this worksheet that is being passed around. It should be finished today... no excuses." He sighed and went back to his seat.

Kagome began to do her classwork when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked over and saw Sango. "Hm.." Kagome asked.

"Well I was wondering if... if you wanted to work together."

Kagoem smiled, "Of course, I would." KAgome scooted closer, and they began to work becoming fast friends.

~Sesshomaru~

He was just peeking small glances on her every now and then just checking up on her.

~Ding Ding Ding Ding~

Sounded the bell, Sesshomaru stood, adn he waited for her to go just so he could watch the sway of her hips as she walked. He groaned. Him and his damned mind.

~Kagome After School~

'Well, me and Ban are suppose to go to the mall today since prom was Saturday and we wanted to be ready, I'm going to get my dress while he get the suit.' Kagome sighed, "Why'd I agree to go?" ' Was it because I was  
trying to... No no no it'e because I like him... right?'

Kagome fell back onto her bed when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey babes, I'm outside." said Bankotsu.

Kagome grinned, "Okay, I'm on my way."

She hung up the phone and ran down stairs. She was trying to hurry. Though she wasn't sure about her feelings... she sure did miss this guy, he was funny. When she got down stairs she left a note for her family and went out  
the door.

She ran down the shrine steps and jumped into Bankotsu's arms. He caught her.

"Woah, did ya miss me?" he asked putting her down.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

Bankotsu smirked, "If I remembered correctly, someone said they were mad at me."

"Oh shutup while I'm in a decent mood." she said getting into the car.

Bankotsu laughed a little, "You're still so cute."

Kagome smiled, "I know." Kagome said, joking with him.

They both laughed and went on to the mall.

~At home Again with Kagome~

Kagome sat there looking at their dresses. She couldn't care less about the prom, but she just couldn't wait to show it off to Bankotsu. She just sat there for a few minutes smiling at it. Then she stood and got ready for bed.

'It's going to be a long day tomorrow, I think."

* * *

I forgot to aplogize for the late delay, I've been really busy... I'll try and catch up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello... Here's a new chapter of LSH... so please Review!**

**On with the show! ^.~**

* * *

It was Saturday, day of the prom. Kagome was nervous out of her mind. I mean who wouldn't be? She was pacing in her room of all the possibilities that could go wrong, like what if her dress rips or she trips over her heels? She stopped pacing when her mom knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Her mom walked in.

"Kagome sweetie, stop pacing so much you're disturbing your grandpa." her mom said.

Kagome sat down and sighed, "Well, I'm just so nervous mom." she said.

"Oh, Kagome, don't be so nervous, it's alright. I'm sure you're going to be the prettiest on there." her mom said hugging her.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said hugging her mom back. Her mom stood. "Well I'm going to go get lunch ready okay?"

"Okay." her mom left.

Kagome sighed, and took out her phone, she called Sango. The two have become good friends in the matter of days.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango, want to come over so we can do each other's hair and things?"

"Um... Sure. When you want me to come over?"

She looked at the clock," 4:00"

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

"Kay..." They both hung up.

Kagome sighed, "This is going to be a long night." she said.

* * *

~Ding Dong~

"Mom! I got it." Kagome said racing down the stairs. She arrived to the door and opened it.

"Hello." Sango waved.

"Hey, are you ready?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, let's go." she said leading her to her room.

They both went up stairs.

"Okay, what should we do first?" Sango asked.

"Make up." Kagome said going to her make up box.

Sango smiled, "Okay."

She brought the box over and opened it.

"Wow, you got so much make up. Why don't you ever wear it?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." she replied back.

"Oh, well let's get started." Sango said.

"What color is your dress."

"White." she said.

Sango nodded and looked at the makeup.

She started mumbling something. "Ah... I got it." then she got to work.

Kagome closed her eyes. Waiting and enjoying the feeling of the make up brush on her face and lip stick on her lips. After 30 minutes of applying make up Sango told her to open her eyes. She did and gasped at it. She had smokey eyeshadow, peach lipstick and a little natural made blush.

"Wow Sango are you sure you aren't a make up artist?" she asked looking at it sideways and back again.

Sango blushed, "Oh, come on I'm not that good, it's just a little something." she said rubbing her head.

Kagome smiled at her, "Now you want me to do your makeup?"

"Nah, I'm not... going." Sango said.

"What? Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I just got to this school, and... I don't even have a date." she said.

Kagome winked," Don't worry I got you covered."

Then they got to work.

* * *

Soon enough it was time for the prom, and Kagome was putting the finishing touches on her dress. Then she went to her mirror. It was so pretty. It was a strapless dress, it had ruffles down the back like a train to a wedding dress, thought it didn't go to the floor, it stopped at her ankles. It had jewels on the torso part. Her shoes were white it was open toe. It was cold out so she put on a sweater. Then she had her hair down in curls that surrounded her face, with a bow in it.

"Wow Kagome, you looked beautiful." her mom said.

She looked over and smiled. "Thanks mom."

Sango came out of the bathroom. She had on smokey eye shadow with red lipstick. She wore a red strapless dress with a belt around the waist, from Kagome, with black flats, her hair was straight and hanging down her face.

Kagome smiled at her friend. "You look so pretty." she said.

"Not as pretty as you." she said blushing.

Kagome's phone began to ring. It was Bankotsu. "Get ready Sango, he might be outside." then she answered.

"Hey."

"Hey babe, I'm outside." he said.

"Okay, my friends coming along too." she said.

"Okay."

They hung up. Then Kagome and Sango began to leave.

"Aww... I didn't get any pictures." her mom said.

"Don't worry mom, we'll bring back plenty." she said.

"Okay, you girls take care, have fun and be careful." mom said.

"We will." then they walked out the door. They rushed down the steps.

Kagome jumped into his arms like she did the other day.

"Ban!" she yelled.

"Kags!" he yelled back, Then they both laughed. Bankotsu planted a kiss on her cheek and then escorted her to the seat. He did the same for Sango and drove off.

"So... whose your date Sango?" Bankotsu asked.

"She doesn't know yet." Kagome said.

"What?" he said confused.

"It's a blind date, I set up." she said winking at Sango.

* * *

Finally arriving to the hotel where the prom was. They went inside. There was loud music an exotic dances going around. Kagome looked around and then found what she was looking for. She grabbed Sango's arm and led her to where she was going.

"Here Sango, this is you date." Kagome said.

The man turned around on cue. Sango's eyes widened. It was Miroku.

"Well, you two have fun." Kagome said winking. Then she left.

"Hello Sango my dearest." he said leaning in to kiss her.

She glared and slapped him, "Don't try anything funny."

* * *

Kagome went back to Bankotsu. He was sitting there waiting for her.

"Hey there." Kagome said.

"Come one baby girl. Let's go dance." he said.

They went to the dance floor. He placed his hands around her waist, she put her arms on his shoulders. They slowly went with the rhythm of the music.

The he went to her ear. "Did I mention you look sexy tonight." he asked.

"I don't believe you did." she said smiling.

"Well, then Kagome. You look sexy tonight." he said.

Kagome laughed, "Oh, quit flirting." she said. As they danced they failed to notice a group of eyes on them.

After three more songs Kagome said she had to go to the restroom.

* * *

After she was finished, she was leaving the bathroom, when something covered her mouth. It had a weird smell. She was screaming but ut was muffled by the thing covering her mouth. Then after thirty seconds of struggling, she finally blacked out.

* * *

Kagome woke up feeling a little dizzy. She sat up only to see she was tied up.

"Hey! She's finally awake." said a gruff voice.

'Where the hell am I?' she thought, trying to remove the binding on her wrist.

A guy with fish lips and big eyes came up to her.

"Hey, you're Bankotsu's woman right?" he asked.

"What?!" she yelled,

"Yeah, you are that bastards woman. Now that we've got you. We're going to do bad things to you and send photos to him." he said smiling at her in a creepy way.

Kagome glared disgusted at him. "Don't Touch ME!" she yelled loudly hoping someone would here, on the outside.

Fishy man laughed, "It's no use. Only someone with super hearing can hear you." said fishy.

Then he grabbed the top of her dress and pulled it down.

All the guys yelled in joy.

"Hey nice boobs babe." said some random guy. Kagome tucked her chest into her legs.

"Oh, don't be so modest." said fishy. "Well, not in front of me anyway."

Fishy was about to move her to grab her breast when she screamed really loud.

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking by an abandoned warehouse on his way home from a visit to his dad's office. Then he heard something.

"Don't Touch ME!"

'A female voice. It sounds familiar.' he decided to ignore it. He walked to the corner then he heard another scream.

Then it came to him, 'Kagome!'

* * *

Fishy grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her to him. "Now you can't hide anything from me." he said. Then he laughed and squeezed her breast roughly.

She pushed him away. "Ow! You stupid pig!" she yelled blushing with tears in her eyes.

Then his friends came over and held her down. Her eyes widened in horror when he began to close in on her, her eyes setting free the tears.

Then the door bust open. They all looked and sweated at what they saw.

It was Sesshomaru, and he didn't look so happy. He looked down to the weak and vulnerable Kagome. That's when he snapped. His eyes turned red and he began to attack, beating every being that got in his way. He finally got to fishy. Fishy stood and tried to tower Sesshomaru.

"What you gonna do doggy, bite me?" he said.

That was all fishy remembered before everything went back. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome his breathing rough. Her eyes were still watering. Then Sesshomaru grabbed her face softly.

His eyes turned back to normal, "K-Kagome, everything is alright now." he said softly.

Kagome looked at him her face frowning, then she busted out crying. Sesshomaru slowly brought her in for a hug rubbing her back.

"I was so scared!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He sighed and let her cry on him. 'Kagome.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading! It took me a long time to write the chap. I apologize. Please review it'll really keep me motivated.**

**Stay Tuned! ^.~**

**Phoenix Crow**


	15. Chapter 15

Here it is! Chapter 15 of LHS! Don't forget to show your thought by reviewing!

^.~

On with the show.

* * *

Kagome she woke up to the sound of her phone, vibrating. She sat up and stretched, then she grabbed her phone.

It was a message from Bankotsu. Kagome sighed, and read it.

'Where r u, u left me last night, call me wen you can.'

Kagome threw her phone down and went to her bathroom. She washed her face. After washing it she sighed, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The thoughts of last night popped into her head. Sesshomaru rescuing her, how he held her as she cried.

She went to her room and sat on her bed.

"How should I thank him?"

Kagome stood up and went down stairs. Her mom and brother, weren't home right now, so she went to the ridge and took out some milk. Grabbing her favorite cereal and a bowl with a spoon she sat at the kitchen table and fixed her self a bowl of cereal.

It was the weekend for winter break, today was the 22nd. A thought came into her head.

'It's almost Christmas. I could get him a present!' she smiled, but the it vanished when she thought, 'What the hell could I get for a person who lives in a mansion?' she slumped her shoulders. 'I gets that idea's out of the question.' Then it came to her. 'I could buy him a scarf or gloves.' she smiled, 'That's so lame, but it's still a good thought, since it's winter and it's cold.

She finished up the last of her cereal and rushed upstairs. Going to her jewelry box, she took out all the money she had and counted it.

" 558." she said. 'That's more than enough to buy brand named gloves right?'

She went to her computer and looked up brand named gloves. She scrolled, and clicked on a website. She looked at the black gloves, There was plenty of them, she just couldn't choose one.

After 30 minutes of browsing, she finally found the right pair. It was a pair of leather Italian Men Lined Gloves.

Kagome clicked on it and saw te price. Her eyes widened. 'Good thing it was discount,' she clicked on the $500 gloves and ordered it online telling the person she'd be there to pick it up on tomorrow. After hitting send. She got up excitedly and plopped on her bed.

"I can't wait until Christmas!"

* * *

Sesshomaru was currently in the living room, reading a book.

It was just too much noise going on around him. His step-mother was getting things ready for christmas dinner, while his brother was helping his mother by cleaning. His father was having difficulty trying to figure out, how to make his house look presentable for guest. Which was stupid, the house was already sparkling.

Sesshomaru sighed and turned the page. Just as he was about to begin reading again. His step mother interrupted him by putting something in his face.

He looked up at her smiling face. "Here Sesshomaru, invite that Kagome girl, for the party. I think it'd be fun to have her there." she said.

Sesshomaru moved her hand out of the way and tried to continue to read his story.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru. Give the invite." she said.

"Yeah Sessh. Give her the invite." Inuyasha joined in.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his brother. "No." he said.

"Oh, really?" Inuyasha said. Then he turned toward his dad.

"Dad! Sesshomaru isn't listening to mom!" he yelled.

Sesshomaru glared at his brother.

"Sesshomaru! Listen to your mother!" he yelled.

Sesshomaru sighed, snatched the letter out of her hands and went out the door.

"He's in a bitchy mood." Inuyasha said plopping on the couch. His mother hit him upside his head.

"Hey!"

She humphed.

* * *

Kagome decided to clean up the house, just in case her family wanted a family party or something. She was in the kitchen cleaning the counters, when her door bell rang and someone knock on the door.

Kagome put her rag down and took off her plastic gloves and went to answer the door.

She opened it to the last person she expected to see coming to her house.

"H-Hey Sesshomaru." she said awkwardly.

He took something out of his pocket and handed it to her. She excepted it. She looked down at it. It had her name on it.

"What is this f-" she stopped when she realized he wasn't there anymore. She stepped out and looked let, then right. he was gone. "He's gone..." She shrugged and opened it.

It read:

You are invited to a Masquerade Christmas Party with the Taisho's! Please come in formal attire and bring a present for that special one!

Date: 12/24/13  
Time- 8:00 ~ 11:00.

Kagome stared at it or a minute, then she smiled. "That sly dog. He was too embarrassed to stay." she giggled to herself. "I'll be there."

* * *

Sesshomaru was running back home, from Kagome's house.

He knew it was rude of him to just leave without saying a word of hello or goodbye. But he just didn't want to be bothered. He made it home and jumped straight to his window, he didn't feel like hearing his mom ranting on and on about Kagome.

He laid on his bed with a big plop. He sighed.

'Pup, you must get her.'

'Get who?'

'What do you mean who? Kagome, she must become ours at that party.'

'What makes you think I want her?'

His demon sighed, 'Face it, you know you want her. Her scent pleases you, her voices relaxes you, her very exsistance drives you mad.'

'That doesn't mean a thing.'

His demon chuckled, 'Soon pup. Soon you'll mature enough to know your own feelings.'

* * *

Kagome was thinking while looking through her closet. 'What should I wear to an event such as this?' she asked herself. Searching through her closet she realized that these dresses weren't all that fit to wear at such a place nor event as this. So she went to her mother's closet. Looking through, she found a cute black mini dress and some black heels. She went back to her room.

She laid the outfit out and thought of a hair style to go with it. She tried to see how it looked tied up into a messy bun. Nope. She tried it in a tight bun. Nope. The she curled it and left it down. "Hmm... Yes!"

She combed her hair and tied it into a messy bun and sat at her desk. "Too bad, I couldn't invite Sango, I'm sure she'd enjoy it." Kagome sighed and laid back in her chair. 'I'm going to Sesshomaru's house again.' then her heart beat went a little faster, 'Eh? What's up with that? It's no biggie going to his house to say thank you.' she sat there for another minute until she heard the front door open.

"Kagome, come help put the groceries away!" yelled her mom.

"Okay!" then she jumped up and ran down stairs.

'I can't wait until Monday!'

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me a month to update. I've been having trouble coming up with something after the last chapter I wrote. So please forgive me for lagging.

The next chapter should, I hope, be easier to write!

Stay Tuned!

^.~

Phoenix Crow


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 of LHS! I'd Like To Thank You All For The Wonderful Reviews. I Pray That They Stay That Way!

Now On With The Show

* * *

Today was the day of the Christmas Party. It was only 3 'o' clock so she didn't have to start getting ready yet. So she decided to wrap her present for Sesshomaru. She put it in a little box and wrapped it in Christmas wrapping. She put the gift on her desk, and went down stairs.

Her family wasn't there because they were going to visit her aunt for a family get together. Kagome sighed, 'What to do until the party.' she thought looking around. She sighed and turned on the TV. Kagome, looked at the TV or a few minutes, until it got boring... So she cut it off and went to the kitchen. Pulling out bread, and sandwich appliances. She began making herself a ham sandwich.

She sighed and went up to her room, she sat on her bed and ate her sandwich. She looked over and saw her phone blining letting her know she had a message. Opening her phone she checked and saw 2 messages from you all know who. Sighing, she closed her phone and laid back down on he bed. "I'm sooo bored!" she yelled to no one.

* * *

Finally it was 7:00 and Kagome was in the shower washing up. She washed her hair, then she came out. Kagome brushed her teeth. she went out the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She went to her vanity table and brushed her hair out. Then she put rolls into her hair. She got up and put lotion on, then deodorant. Next she put on her clothes. By the time she was done with that, it was 7:26.

Kagome went back to the vanity and put on a little bit of makeup, pick lip glass, and some black eye shadow, and eyeliner. She stood up and went to go put her black pumps on. When she thought her hair was curly enough, she took the rollers out and combed it a little. She grabbed a sweater out of her closet, turned off all of the lights. Then headed out the door, locking up.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his room. He didn't want to be out there, with all those people. Besides, she wasn't here yet... He sighed, there it goes again. Sesshomaru sat up when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said.

Izayoi entered, "Hey, why're you all cooped in here?" she asked,

He sighed, "I don't want to be bothered," he said, laying back down.

Izayoi sighed, "Well, please come down when you want." she said, "I need help greeting guest." she said leaving, "Oh, and just to let you know, Kagome is here." she said, then left.

'She's finally, here. Are you happy?' asked his demon.

'N-no.' he stuttered!

The demon chuckled.

* * *

Kagome walked into the Taisho Mansion, she was greeted at the door, by a man passing out masks. She accepted one, and greeted a silent thank you. She looked at the mask.

It was a silver mask, that cover only the top part of her face. "Wow, how pretty!" she said quietly.

She put it on and went into the doors. She was greeted by the coolness of the temperature.

'Amazing!' she praised looking around the room. She looked around the room, seeking to find that familiar silver silhouette, but she was disappointing when she didn't see him. 'Aww, where are are you? I don't know if I know these people!' she said. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking to the direction it came from, she was face to face with a beautiful purple mask, that was smiling, and had gold swirls going around it.

"Hello, welcome to the party. Merry Christmas." said a familiar voice.

Kagome smiled, "Hey Mrs. Taisho, it's me Kagome." she said.

"Hey, Kagome. Thank you or coming out today." she said.

Kagome nodded, "Umm... where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Oh him? He's in his room." she said.

"Oh..." Kagome said a little disappointed.

Izayoi giggled, "I'll be right back, you just have fun for now." she said.

She looked around and saw the snack table, 'Ooo...' she thought, and ran over. She saw all the good foods like, shrimp and marinara sauce, Santa hat pretzels, cheeses, buffalo chicken bites, snowman cookies, coffee cakes, sausages, and much more.

Kagome grabbed some shrimp and dipped each of them in marinara and stuffed them into her muth, throwing the ends away. 'So good!' She ate a few more things, then she looked around, looking for Sesshomaru again. She still couldn't find him. She sighed, 'Where is that idiot?' she grabbed another shrimp, then she thought about it. 'What if he's hungry? And he's tooo shy to come and eat!' she grabbed three snack plates filled them up and ran up stairs.

* * *

Sesshomaru was still laying on his bed, debating whether or not he should go down stairs.

~Knock knock~ came on the door.

"Come in." he said. When the door didn't open, and they knocked again, he sat up, "Come in." he said a little louder. He stood up when they did it again. He opened the door. He came face to face with a silver mask, her mouth stuffed with shrimp. And piles of food in her hand.

"Sheshomawu, wet me in." she said pushing past him. "Here, foo for you." she put the plates on his desk and ate the shrimp in her mouth. Then she sat on his bed. "Where have you been? I was all lonely out there when I didn't have anyone to talk to."

Sesshomaru sighed and sat in his desk chair. "What do you want?" he asked.

Kagome glared at him, "I'm bored. You were the only one I knew at the party. Yet you weren't even there!" she said stuffing a cookie into her mouth.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Did you really bring that food for me?"

Kagome stop mid way when she was about to eat a chicken bite. She blushed embarrassed. "Sh-Shut up... your not even eating it." she said eating another one. Then she remembered something, "Oh, while it's on my mind," she went into her purse and brought out a gift bag. "Here," she gave it to him, and he accepted it. "It costs alot of money, so you better not loose it."

Sesshomaru took the gloves out, then he smiled, the smallest smiled in the world. But, it didn't get past Kagome. She giggled a little.

"Woman, what do you find so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." she said, eating another cookie.

Sesshomaru glared at her and ate a cookie too.

"Hey what are you doing?! These are my cookies!" she said hiding the plate from him.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "The reason you came up here was to give me this food, right?" he asked.

Kagome blushed, "Yeah," she said pouting, "It's not like I came to see you or anything." she mumbled. Kagome stood up, but then she stumbled, on her foot, and fell over. She closed her eyes, expecting to hit the hard floor, but instead she came into contact with something soft. She opened her eyes and was eye to eye with a wide eyed Sesshomaru. She jumped back quickly realizing, that their lips were pressed together.

'Gah! When am I ever going to have a real kiss?' she thought to herself. Kagome quickly sat back on the bed, embarrassed. She looked over nervously to see Sesshomaru glaring deadly at her. Kagome's mouth opened in an offensive manner, then she glared back at him. She stood abruptly and left slamming the door.

* * *

Kagome walked out the door without breathing a word of goodbye to anyone. 'How dare that idiot glare at me! It's not like I could control myself from falling, and it just so happens to have been his lips that caught my fall!' she growled frustratedly. She walked to her house.

Opening the door she took her shoes off and threw them somewhere by the front door. Then she went over and plopped on the couch.

'Goodness, I'm so tired!" she yelled. Laying down on the couch she turned on the TV. After a while, her eyelids became heavy. She yawned as she turned of the TV. She stood up and went to her room. She changed into a large T-shirt and some boy shorts. Then she went to bed, letting sleep take over her.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Here's the chap, hopefully I'll have the next one up soon. Sorry or Not Making Any Long Chapters, Though I'm on the verge of writers block, but I won't let that stop me! Please Review Tell Me What A Good Job I've Done T.T Whatever. But, please do review, I'll be waiting...

Stay tuned

^.~

Phoenix Crow!


	17. Not A Chapter

So sorry for my long absence I probably won't be back for a while because my cp was smoked... So until then I will improve on my writing skills... alot!


End file.
